Cessiliae
by Dark Rika
Summary: AU. Qu'a Harry de si spéciale, audelà de la prophètie quel est son destin? Que résulteras des erreures de Dumbledor? Quand des erreures se répercutes sur une vie, et que cette vie change le destin du monde. J'y vais un peux fort non?
1. Cécilia et sa fin

**Disclamer : **Rien à moi, à par se qui sort de mon imagination pour le moins bizarre , mais à la fabuleuse J.K.Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent non plus pour écrire cette histoire.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Dans le premier chapitre, on ne voit pas du tous Harry et compagnies, ni un autre perso, tous simplement parce que personnes n'est en vie, non non me tuer pas quand je dit sa c'est y son pas encore nés, mais ne vous en faite pas ils arrivent au 2ème chapitre, promis. Heu lisez quand même se chapitre parce que y compte aussi, lol.

C'est un PVO aussi surtout la fin, enfin en quelque sorts.

**Précisions :** C'est ma toute première fic alors soyez indulgent, j'ai pas encore le coup de main.

Pensées : _blabla _

Sur ce bonne lecture.

Cessiliae 

…

Chapitre I

Cécilia et une mort tragique

…

Continent de l'Atlantide, 4737 avant J.C 

C'étais un agréable début de journée ensoleillé, une jeune fille d'environ seize ans, petite peut être 1, 64 m au plus, les cheveux châtains miels, les yeux brin brillants de joie de vivre et de gentillesse, la peau légèrement halée, les trais doux et un tant sois-peux infantile, habillée d'une robe blanche en soie légère et chaussée de sandales elle aussi blanches, un sourire aux lèvre, sortait doucement de se qui semblait être un temple. Alors qu'elle passait près d'un des nombreux ports de la ville quelqu'un l'interpella.

- Cécilia !

- … Sorel ? Tu ma fait peur. Ou est tu ? Je ne te vois pas.

- Ici, regarde par là, sur le bateau!

- Mmm … , oui, attend j'arrive.

Cécilia passa sur un pont de bois, passa sur une passerelle, marcha quelques secondes et put enfin atteindre le bateau.

Sorel était un jeune homme de vingt ans, mesurant deux têtes de plus que sa sœur, il avait les cheveux couleur des blé et des yeux brin claire. Sa peau plus bronzée que Cécilia du aux heures passées à pêcher en pleine mer. Des trais marqués et légèrement anguleux. Il ne portait pas de chemise se qui laissait apparaître ses muscles bien dessinés sur un torse complètement imberbe, le pantalon qu'il portait étais lâche et noir.

- Alors Cécilia, sa vas ? Attend laisse moi deviner d'où tu reviens … le temple ? Demanda-t-il tous en descendant du bateau et en faisant la bisse à sa sœur pour la saluer.

- Aha, très drôle, oui je reviens du temple et toi tu devrais y aller plus sauvant, sinon les dieux v on se fâchés contre toi.

- 'Cilia, j'y vais tous les deux jours, c'est toi qui y vas trop souvent, tu crois pas que une foie par jours sa suffirait ?

- Non, je pense qu'il faut y aller au moins trois fois, une le matin, une le midi et une le soir, et encore …

- C'est le minimum je sais, tu dois être la plus pieuse du continent. Tu devrais devenir prêtresse tu sais ? Enfin, maman voulait que je te dises d'acheter des tomates avant de rentrer, pour se midi.

- D'accord, des tomates c'est noté. Rentre pas trop tard se soir, sinon Laetitia va encore te faire une scène, la dernière fois tu à dormis dehors.

- Ouais, je vais essayer, j'ai pas envie de recommencer, tu sais comment elle est un vrais requin quand elle est en colère, mais bon c'est comme sa que je l'aime.

- Je sais et elle aussi, c'est pour qu'elle agit comme sa. Bon je te laisse je voulais passer à la bibliothèque avant se midi.

- Comme toujours petite sœur. A se soir.

- A se soir.

Elle fit je chemin inverse et pour suivit ensuite sa route vers les bibliothèques de l'Atlantide.

L'Atlantide, le continent flottant sur l'eau. En fait se continent était une grande île constituer comme une pyramide, au sommet il y avait le palais et ses magnifiques jardins constitués de millier de fleurs aux parfums divers et enivrants. Plus bas se trouvais les bibliothèques où étaient entreposer tous les savoirs amasser pas les Atlantes, se qui fait beaucoup. Ensuite on trouvait les écoles, différentes de notre époque, mais sa restait des écoles. Puis les temples, les lieux les plus sacrer pour les habitants de l'île, toutes personnes manquant à ses devoirs religieux étais juger d'hérétiques et condamner à mort, que l'on exécutait dans le cœur même du temple principale. Pour finir il y avais les habitations, construits près des temples pour y accéder plus rapidement et plus facilement, au même niveau, se trouvaient les différent ports, où étaient amarrés des centaine de bateaux aux formes et couleurs variées.

Cécilia arriva, après de longues minutes de marches, devant une des immenses bibliothèque. C'était une impressionnante battisse, constituée de grands blocs de calcaires sculptés de grandes arabesques gracieuses ainsi que de runes pour intacte la magnifique battisse de la corrosion du temps et des intempéries.

La jeune brunette entra sans plus attendre dans le monument et arrivas dans une immense pièce, remplis de hauts meubles de rangement couvert de livres aux contenus incroyable démontrant l'immense sagesse des Atlantes. De grandes fenêtres laissaient s'infiltrer la douce lumière de cette magnifique journée, et éclairaient non seulement les grandes étagère remplis, mais également le plafond qui était incroyablement ouvrager qui représenter comment les dieux avaient donner leurs sagesse aux Atlantes. De larges tables étaient disposer ainsi que de nombreuses chaises aux allures confortables, pour permettre aux étudiants de s'installer à leurs aise.

Cécilia connaissait parfaitement les différentes bibliothèques, pour y avoir passer de nombreuses heurs depuis qu'elle avais apprit à lire. Elle avais toujours été attirer par le savoir depuis son plus jeune age, elle lisait tous se qu'elle pouvait et jamais sa ne c'étais effacer de sa mémoire, elle avait été une brillante élève et avait arrêter ses études à quinze ans comme tous le monde.

…

…

Après avoir passer une heure à la bibliothèque et avoir acheter ses tomates, elle rentra chez elle et sa famille où elle fut accueilli par deux petits bras luis encerclent les jambes.

- Julia ! Ma puce !

- 'Cilia c'est toi ! Tes rentrée ! Je suis contente de te voire tu me beaucoup manquée.

- Ju, la dernière fois que l'on c'est vu c'était hier.

- Et alors, tu ma manquée quand même

Julia étais la petite sœur de Cécilia et Sorel, c'était une toute petite puce de six ans et des poussières, elle avais des cheveux aussi blonds que son frère et de grand yeux bleus qui refléter sa malice.

- Julia, laisse ta sœur rentrer tranquille. Cécilia comment va tu ?

- Bien maman et toi ?

- Sa va, tu ma rapporter se que je t'avais demander, merci, on va manger dans trente minutes, tu pourrais mettre la table sil te plait.

- Bien sur. Maman, où est Laetitia ?

- Elle est sortie pour aller voir une de ses amies, elle devrais bientôt revenir.

- D'accord merci.

Laetitia étais la fiancer de son frère, une jolie jeune fille d'un ans plus jeune que Sorel. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs comme ses yeux, une taille fine et élancer, elle était belle dans son genre.

Cinq ans plus tard, pendant trois ans. 

Cécilia était à présent une très jolie jeune femme de vingt-et-un ans, elle c'étais mariée à Félix Dalelias et étais parfaitement heureuse. Ils avaient emménager dans une petite maison près des temples, se qui satisfaisait parfaitement Cécilia qui était toujours aussi pieuse. Elle avait mener une vie tout à fait complète, jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, où son bonheur qu'elle trouvais déjà parfait fut encore agrandit et qu'elle accoucha d'un petit garçon qu'ils nommèrent Elrique. Son frère aussi c'était enfin marié et avait eu, il y a de cela trois ans, une magnifique petite fille nommée Sarah. Julia étais une jeune fille de onze ans maintenant et semblais suivre sa sœur pour se qui est des études, ravissant sa famille, en particulier ses parents.

Mais comme dans tous les parfaits petit tableau de bonheur, il y a toujours un problème, et la, c'est une jeune femme jalouse d'elle, pour sa famille, pour sa beauté, pour son mari, et elle jura, oui elle jura de tous faire pour briser son bonheur, tous se qui était en son pouvoir pour détruire cette perfection.

Et c'est à partire de se moment que la vie si parfaite, si remplis de bonheur de Cécilia commença à s'effriter, doucement c'est vrais, mais avec le temps c'était de plus en plus voyant, faisant couler avec elles une Cécilia qui ne comprenait pas.

Sa commença avec de petit accidents sans importances, des pierres qui tombent en bloquant un passage ou en le réduisant, des fuites dans la maison, les réveilles qui ne réveille pas. Et ça devin de plus en plus troublent, des choses qui disparaissaient, des lettres anonymes qui faisait froid dans le dos, les pierres qui avant tomber à côté de d'elle et finissaient maintenant sur elle, et plein d'autres choses comme ça. Cécilia devenait peut à peut paranoïaque à force de se sentir observée, à force de recevoir ses lettre qui lui promettaient sa mort, elle doutait de tous, elle qui avant était si joyeuse, si douce. Elle se réfugier toute la journée dans les temples, à prier et à demander se qu'elle avais fait pour mériter la colère des dieux.. Mais se qui luis fit le plus de mal fut quand elle rentrait chez elle après avoir priée toute la journée et qu'elle l'entendit, elle entendit son mari entrain de la tromper, chez elle, avec la femme qui lui avait causée toute ses souffrances, mais ça elle l'ignorait. Et le résultat fut que le peux de confiance en elle qui lui restait s'évanouis, en une second.

Elle se posait sans cesse la même question : pourquoi ? Pourquoi sa vie avait pris se tournant. Mais elle ne dit rien, rien de ses souffrances, rien de ses doutes, rien de ses inquiétudes. Elle ne supportait plus les contactes avec son mari, sa famille et même son fils, elle s'isolait de plus en plus du monde, tombait en dépression, elle ne se nourrissait presque plus, Cécilia était d'une pâleur et d'une maigreur effrayantes.

Sa vie déjà brisée fut arrêter se matin la :

Un matin comme les autres, Cécilia s'apprêtait à sortire pour aller se réfugier dans le temple Aeria la déesse de la bonté quand quelqu'un frappas à la porte. Cécilia ouvris et sur le seuil se trouvait un soldat, un soldat qui scella son destin. En quelques mots elle fut emmener dans les donjons du palais. La cause ? Elle avais été jugé coupable d'hérésie et condamnée à mort sur le bûché, bien sur elle n'était pas du tous coupable.

Pendant les deux semaines la séparant de son exécution elle fut torturer de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables. Et arrivas le fameux jour de sa mort :

…

_Une faible lumière réussissait à filtrer à travers la minuscule fenêtre en haut des murs de la prison dans la qu'elle on m'avait jeté sans aucunes arrières pensées. Depuis combien de temps étais-je enfermée ici ? Je ne contais plus à présent, ma vie allait s'arrêter sur un bûcher et tous le monde s'en fichait. Tous celas était finalement la faute de cette femme, celle qui étais venus tous m'avouer je ne sais plus quand, cette femme que je ne connaissais pas mais qui elle apparemment si. Ses mots mon fait mal, au delà de la douleur mental elle à touchée mon cœur quand elle ma avouer que mon mari et ma sœur l'avait aider, pas au début certes mais pour me tuer, mon mari ? Je ne lui faisais plus confiance de toute façon, mais ma sœur, pourquoi elle ? Je n'en sait toujours rien._

_Le geôlier ouvre la porte et me fait sortire, il m'arrache presque le poigner à tirer dessus comme sa, mais je ne sent plus la douleur à présent. Il ne m'emmène pas dans les salles de torture, serais donc le jour de mon exécution ? Sur-ment, j'entend les cris du peuple dehors._

_Le soleil haut dans le ciel me brûle ma peau devenus fragile après toutes les lacérations au fouet, martinet et couteaux reçut, mes yeux aussi sont agressés, passer tous se temps dans le cassis obscurité n'a pas joué en ma faveur. Les reste de mes aillons son à présent couverts de fruits et légumes pourris, les personnes rigoles en me voyant, ils me jettes toutes sortes de projectiles, me traitent de monstre, de saleté, mais ça ne m'atteint pas, après tous quand je serais morte es que je m'en souviendrais ? Non je ne pense pas._

_Nous arrivons au temple de la déesse Sadarès, déesse de la justice, pardonner moi, j'ai pécher, je n'ai pas put venir déposer mes offrandes depuis je ne sais combien de temps._

_Le plateau ou est disposer de nombreuses bûches est déjà disposer et n'attend plus que moi, il me tend les bras, dans cette endroits si familier à mes yeux, cet immense endroit fait de marbre et d'or._

_On me fait monter sur l'estrade, une personne d'on je ne peut distinguer le visage m'attache au piqué en métal tendis que les gent cris : A mort le monstre._

_Un homme déroule alors un parchemin et lis à haute voix :_

- Cécilia Dalelias née Tolérès, vous avait été jugé pour hérésie. En fonction de la loi 26, alinéa 1, vous avait été condamner… a mort …

_Voilà c'est dit, je n'écoute pas le reste, je n'en est rien à faire, tous se qui compte c'est que j'ai été condamné à mort pour hérésie. C'est quand même ironique non ? Moi bien sur je savais que j'allais mourir un jour, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que je serais brûler vive, et encore moins pour hérésie, mais les dieux on choisis un destin pareille pour moi et je l'accepte._

_Là, dans la foule je peut clairement distinguer les visages de ma famille me regardant sans émotions, même mon frère, j'étais si proche de lui avant, mais maintenant j'ai l'impression que ma mort ne lui fait rien. Et cette femme, pendu au bras de Félix qui lui tien lâchement notre fils, de tous c'est lui, mon petit bout de choux, que j'aime le plus, puis tu m'excuser de ne pas m'être occuper de toi plus souvent les trois dernières années, c'est se que je regrette le plus, mais les erreurs sont faites et je ne peux revenir en arrière._

_Le feu vient d'être allumer, la chaleur et le fumée qu'il dégage m'étouffe, mon corps suinte de sueur, les flammes montent doucement le long des bûches rendant mon appréhension insoutenable. Et soudain je les sent, ses langues de feu me léchant les jambes avec cette douleur inhumaine, et je cris, je cris pour essayer désespérément de faire partire cette douleur qui ranime toutes les autres._

L'odeur de la chaire brûler envahissait le temple, cette odeur qui témoigner de le douleur dont était témoins Cécilia. Les flammes remontaient le long de sont corps en mangeant la moindre parcelle de peau, entrant à présent dans son ventre en carbonisant ses organes vitaux, déjà la vie s'échappait de son corps. Le feu fini son travaille en lui brûlent le visage et en effacent les derniers hurlement de douleur, emmenant avec eux la vie de Cécilia.


	2. La rencontre

**Disclamer : **Rien est à moi TT, a par se qui sort de mon esprits , je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent à écrire cette histoire.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Alors voilà je vais poster se chapitre pour faire débuter l'histoire avec Harry le plus vit, et éviter d'ennuyer les lecteurs, si y'en à bien sur.

Je vais essayer d'écrire le plus de chapitre avant dans trois jours parce que je pars alors voilà.

Vous devez aussi vous demander pourquoi le chapitre précédant si le personnage principale est mort, et bien j'espère vous apporter quelque réponses dans se chapitre.

Review : MERCI, je suis super contente que des le jour ou j'est envoyer le chapitre I, il y est déjà de review, MERCI MERCI MERCI, Bon je sais vous avait été largué et vous voyez pas du tous le rapport avec HP, bon c'est sur c'est un peux bizarre, de plus j'aurais put mettre sa plus tard, mais je savais pas comment commencer et c'est la première chose qui m'est venus à l'esprit. Ensuite je vais un peux trop vite pour se qui est des détailles et passe plus pour se qui est ''Des malheurs de Cécilia'' bon d'accore, mais la réalité est que j'étais impatiente d'écrire l'histoire avec Harry alors voilà, c'est tous dit, j'espère maintenant que vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai passer des événement sous silence.

Je remercie beaucoup beaucoup zaika et Lily9172 pour avoir été mes deux premiers reviewer.

Pensées Cécilia : _blabla_

Fourchelangue : **blabla**

Rêves : (blabla)

Sur ce bonne lecture

Cessiliae 

…

Chapitre II

Rencontre

…

Printemp1987, 4 Privet Drive.

Harry s'éveille soudainement. Non se n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais il le faisait tellement souvent que des fois il devenait réalité pour lui, une lumière verte, des cris, une discussion qu'il ne comprenait pas, une lettre et plus rien, le noir absolu. Mais c'est fini maintenant, quel heurs était il ? Aucune lumière ne filtrait en dessous la porte de son placard, il ne devait pas faire jour alors, il pouvait se rendormir, pour le moment.

…

…

BANG BANG BANG

- Réveille toi vit ! Et sort.

Harry se réveilla une nouvelle fois sans aucune douceur et sortit le plus vit qu'il pue de sous l'escalier pour ne pas énerver tante Pétunia.

- Ah, enfin, non mais quel fainéant celui la. Va préparer le petit déjeuner plutôt.

Et voilà, une nouvel journée qui commençais, d'abord il préparerait le petit déjeuner, puis ferait la vaisselle, ensuite sa tante lui donnerait des corvée à faire qu'il n'auras pas fini pour le déjeuner, donc il n'en aura pas, m'en sa il y était habituer depuis trois ans que sa durait. Dans la soirée il ferais le dîné et pour finir, après avoir manger le peux que lui donne les Dursley, puis il re-fera le vaisselle et pour finir il sera enfermer dans son placard, jusqu'au lendemain, où tous se petit manège recommencera. Ah oui sans oublier la séance gratuite et quotidienne, où son oncle Vernon Dursley, un espèce de gros morse, le battrait pendant au moins un heure.

Harry n'avait que sept ans mais se qu'il pouvait haïr les Dursley pour se qu'ils luis faisaient subire, oui c'est sur, et malgré son jeune age, il se faisait tous les jours la promesse qu'un jour, il leurs feraient payer ses souffrances qui le rongeait de plus en plus, un sentiment de rancœur qui grandissait en lui. Oui il leurs ferait payer.

( Un bûcher, les flammes qui montent le long de ses jambes, le visage de la déesse qui la regarde, la fumée étouffante qui lui prenait à la gorge, le visage de son fils la regardant …)

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, huf huf huf huf. Encore ? Pourquoi? Sa fait tellement longtemps que sa c'est passer, sa me revient de plus en plus en se moment. Pff un signe ? Quel heure est il ? 18h00. Je vais me rafraîchir les idée, sa va me faire du bien … j'espère.

Cécilia se levas s'habilla d'un jupe courte en cuire noir, d'un débardeur blanc, mit ses botes haute noires également, ses mitaines, elle avait adopter un nouveau look plus trache, elle l'aimer bien. En faite depuis qu'elle était ''morte'' elle avait tous fait pour oublier, du à son nouveau statu elle avait presque complètement changer mais tous ses souvenir de sa vie restaient, tous et ils ressortaient des fois.

Elle sortit dehors, se mit dans un endroit que personne ne verrait et pris sa forme animagique, un magnifique mamba royale. ( NdA :un gros serpent, pas très gros pour le moment de l'histoire, serpent magique)

Harry était entrain d'enlever les mauvaise herbe du jardin des Dursley quand il vit une drôle de scène : un serpent qui devait mesurer au moins deux mètres de longs, rampait tranquillement de jardin en jardin sans être vu par les voisin qui arrosait leur pelouse, outre le fait que de voir un serpent dans une banlieue résidentielle et aussi gros était bizarre, mais quand le serpent passa à côté de Harry, il put l'entendre dire :

- **… sssses moldu, je ssssuis complètement trempé maintenant, ssssuper, mercccci. **

- Tu… tu parle ?

Harry était sans voix, il était sur d'avoir rêvé mais il n'avait pas put empêcher la question de sortire de ses lèvre.

Les serpent se tourna d'un coup vers lui. _C'est impossible, comment se gamin peut il me voir et encore plus me parler alors que je suis sous cette forme ? Sa ne peut être qu'un fourchelangue, mais alors c'est un sorcier ?_

Elle le détailla attentivement, il était petit et maigre, les cheveux affreusement désordonner noir jais, avec des lunettes rondes qui gâchaient grandement ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes.

Alors que notre chère Harry finissait vraiment par se dire qu'il avait rêvé, elle daigna enfin à répondre à sa question.

- Je parle oui, de plus je ssssuis ssssurprissse .

- A… à oui ?

Alors pour le coup il était complètement largué, un serpent qui parle, décidément il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui, il devait vraiment se sentir seul.

- Tout à fait, que fait un ssssorcier ici, entourer de moldu ?

- Un… un ssssorcier ?

- Oui ! Un ssssorcier, et puis arrête de bégayer sssa m'énerve.

- Pardon, mais j'ai pas compris. Je suis un ssssorcier ? Mais cccc'est impossssible, je veux dire la magie ssssa n'existe pas, pas vrais ?

- Bien sssûr que la magie n'existe pas ! Et parler à un sssserpent c'est tout à fait commun, mais oui, tu ssssais, t'on voisin parle avec sssson lapin et le vieux couple au bout de la rue avec leur tortue. Idiot vas !

- Heu, … je, enfin … tu.

- Oui ? _Sa commence à me courir sur le haricot là._

- Tu as raissson, je, j'ai été bette, mais c'est que on ma toujours dit que la magie c'était du bleuf alors tu comprend ?

**- Ouais, mmm tu t'appel comment alors ?**

**- Je m'appel Harry, Harry Potter et toi ?**

**- Ccccéccccilia, je ssssuis Ccccéccccilia.**

_Non. Sans blague ? Harry Potter ? Et bien si j'avais su sa en sortant. Ils auraient put me prévenir là haut, pff faut tous découvrire toute seul. Et je fait quoi moi maintenant hein ? Je le laisse tous seul ? Je peux pas faire sa. Je reste avec lui alors ? Je peux pas faire sa non plus. Eh là haut aider moi un peux, JE FAIT QUOI ?_

**- … te la donner ?**

**- Pardons ? Tu disssais ?**

**- Je disssais : Ccccéccccilia ? Cccc'est jolie comme prénom j'aime bien, qui es qui te la donner ?**

**- Mes parent bien ssssur qui d'autres ?**

**- Oui, cccc'est ssssur mais je trouve que Ccccéccccilia cccc'est pas trop adapter à un sssserpent cccc'est tous.**

- **Dit tous de suite que je doit changer de prénom. Bah oui pourquoi pas, je sais pas moi Ssssaucisssson qui rampe ? **

**- Désssoler je voulais pas t'offensssser … **

**- Bah cccc'est rater !**

**- Oui je …**

**- Tais toi !**

Harry ne compris pas tous de suite, mais sa changea quand il entendit des bruit de pas se rapprocher. Quel heure été t'il ? Combien de temps avait-il bien put parler ? Et le jardin qu'il n'avait pas fini. Trop tard, sa tante avait déjà franchis la porte, et n'était vraiment pas contente de voir que le travaille qu'elle lui avait demander ne soit pas fini, à en voir sa tête, Harry s'attendait au pire.

- Alors ? Tu n'as toujours pas fini, que fais tu ? Sa fait une heure que tu y est, non mais c'est pas possible tu est vraiment un tire-au-flanc. Tu sais se qui t'attend j'espère ?

- Oui tante Pétunia.

oOo

Voilà fini, je suis contente, j'est bouclé le chapitre deux le même jour que le un, enfin ils étaient pas très long alors. Je vais essayer d'envoyer le chapitre trois demain mais je promet rien.

Heu sinon, si vous avez le temps laisser moi vos avis, je sais que j'ai fait plein de fautes, c'est bon je m'excuse pour sa.

Sinon c'est tous.

** Bye, bye '**

**. . . Dark Rika . . .**


	3. mise en place

**Disclamer :** Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartiens, sauf se qui sort de mon esprits, tous est à la merveilleuse J.K.Rowling, je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent en écrivant.

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà la suite, **J'ai prévus de vous envoyez au moins cinq chapitres à mon retour, si je n'ai pas le syndrome de la feuille blanche, donc voilà c'était pour vous mettre bien l'eau à la bouche.**

**Reviews : **Je tien encore à remercier les personnes qui on pris la peine de lire cette histoire. MERCI BEAUCOUP .

**zaika : **Pardon, je suis vraiment désoler, je tes donner de faux espoirs avec mon message, merci pour tes reviews, désoler mais j'ai un peux ri quand j'ai lu celle du message, mais voilà la suite , pardonne moi

**Lily9172 :** Merci pour tes reviews elle me font très plaisir, voilà la suite.

**Gryffondor : **Merci pour ta review, c'est vrais que j'y vais un peux fort avec Vernon, mais tu vois il faut bien qu'il y aille un déclencheur de mauvaises pensées, et puis, je préfère sacrifier Vernon que Cécilia.

**adenoide : **Merci pourton mot, et ne t'en fait pas pour Harry, après tous c'est un des deux personnages principaux de la fic, j'est prévus qu'il aille loin.

Cela dit je vous remercie ECORE .

**Pensées Cécilia : **_( blabla)_

**Pensées Harry : **_blabla_

**Fourfelangue : blabla**

**Cessiliae**

…

Chapitre III

…

- Alors ? Tu n'as toujours pas fini, que fais tu ? Sa fait une heure que tu y es, non mais c'est pas possible tu es vraiment un tire-au-flanc. Tu sais ce qui t'attend j'espère ?

- Oui tante Pétunia.

…

…

Harry c'était recroquevillé dans un coin de son placard après avoir été jeter dedans sans ménagements. Son petit corps frêle était couvert de bleus et de plais sanguinolentes, en plus de ça il devait bien se l'avouer il avait vraiment faim, comme il n'avait pas fini le jardin il avait été priver de dîné.

Il était en rage, non seulement il avait été battu plus que d'habitude mais en plus il n'avait pas manger. Et tous cela à cause d'un serpent à la langue trop pendu, non mais franchement, qui lu crus ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le serpent en question était en se moment même, après avoir repris sa forme originaire, assis sur un canapé, à se poser des question sur son avenir, et se qui c'était passer pendant la journée.

- Rrra la conne, mais qu'es qui faisait ici aussi ? Pourquoi il est pas avec ses parents et sa sœur ? Pff les humains franchement. Tous se que j'espère c'est qu'il est toujours en vie. Mais je fait quoi maintenant moi, hein ?

- …

- Eh ! vous pourriez répondre au moins !

- …

- Putain. Pourquoi vous m'avez foutu dans se merdier ?

- …

- Répondez !

- …

- Oh ! Y'a quelqu'un qui m'entend ?

- Ne te mes pas dans cet état la Cécilia, nous t'entendons.

- Ah oui ? Bah pourquoi vous répondiez pas alors.

- Nous réfléchissions.

- De quoi ?

- De l'avenir de Harry, d'ailleurs c'est pour sa que tu est là.

- Super ? Et vous voulez que je fasse quoi moi la dedans ?

- Nous avons décidez que ce seras toi qui lui enseignera notre savoir.

- Mais oui ! Bien sur, vous voulez que j'enseigne à un humain le savoir des dieux, si j'ai bien suivis .

- Oui en effet c'est sa.

- VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT TOMBES SUR LA TETE ? NON MAIS J'Y CROIS PAS, ET POURQUOI MOI ?

- Parce que c'est ''lui''.

- ''Lui'' ? Rien que sa, c'est sa votre raison ?

- Tout à fait !

- Non je veux pas, ''lui'' ou pas, et puis qu'es que je peux bien lui apporter ? Après tous il est '' le sauver du monde magique'', il va être entraîner en conséquence.

- Non, j'ai bien peur que tu te trompe.

- Je me trompe ?

- Vois tu, la nuit ou Harry à été marqué, leur mage blanc, Dumbledor, a fait une erreur en pensent que la sœur de Harry, Cassandre, était la sauveuse, ses parent on dut laisser Harry aux soin de la sœur de sa mère pour entraîner Cassandre. Personne ne sais qui est réellement Harry, c'est pour sa que TU doit l'entraîner.

- Rien que sa ? Non mais sans blagues, vous voudriez pas envoyer Gabriel, ou même Michael. Ils seraient ravis de faire sa.

- Etend donner qu'il est l'héritier du clan Némésia … Non.

- Mais ! Vous savez très bien que j'ai horreur de se genre de missions !

- Notre décision est irrévocable Cessiliae. ( Se prononce Késsiliaé)

- Et je déteste que vous m'appeliez par se nom la. Vous voudriez pas changer ?

- …

- Oh répondez !

- …

- Je vous parle !

- …

- C'est pas vrais ! BANDE DE LACHEURS !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

( Bon, et je fait quoi maintenant ? J'ai l'air cruche, à attendre que Sir Harry Potter daigne sortir dehors, cacher dans un buisson moi. Il en met du temps, bon je sais je suis pas très patiente sur se coup la mais quand même, plus vit il saura se que je dois lui apprendre plus vit sa sera fini. Ah tien le voilà enfin)

Harry venait de sortir dans le but de finir son travaille d'hier, c'est vrais ses blessures l'élançaient encore énormément, mais il ne tenait pas à recommencer la même chose que se qui c'était passer le soir précédent, il allait finir ça et passer aux autres corvées.

Se n'es que quand il fut au niveau du sol qu'il le vu, le serpent.

**- Ah, cccc'est pas trop tôt. T'en à mis du temps !**

- **… **_Se serpent se fout de moi la, es qu'il sait se que j'ai du subir hier ?_

- **Oh ! Je te parle ! **_( Ils commence tous à me chauffer de ne pas me répondre, sa commence à bien faire)_

**- … **_C'est sa oui, pff c'est pas possible j'attire les ennuis ou quoi ?_

**- T'es fâché ? **_( Bon tu répond oui ? Je vais pas y passer toute la journée moi)_

**- … … Arrête, il faut que je finissss de désssherbé ccccette peloussse, tu me déconccccentre.**

**- Tu te fiche de moi ? Depuis combien de temps il faut ssssse conccccentrer pour arracher des mauvaissse herbes ? **_( Il me prend pour une idiote ou quoi ?)_

**- … **_Elle marque un point la. _** D'accore cccc'est bon, qu'essss que tu veux ?**

**- Ah enfin tu me possse la quesssstion. Et bien figure toi que à partir de maintenant je ssssuis ton maître, et que je vais t'apprendre pleins de chossses, quand tu ssssauras utilissser ta magie correctement.**

**- Rien que ssssa ? Et comment veux tu m'apprendre hein ? T'es un sssserpent .**

**- Tous ssssimplement parcccce que je ne ssssuis pas un sssserpent, je suis humaine. **_( Moitié vérité moitié mensonge, je suis trop forte ! ) _

**- Humaine ? **

**- Tout à fait .**

**- Alors comment ssssa sssse fait que tu ressssemble à un sssserpent ? Une vilaine fée ta jeté un ssssort ?**

**- Idiot, cccc'est tous ssssimplement ma forme animagique ! **

**- Mais oui bien ssssûr ssssuis-je bette ! Et comment je ssssuis ssssensssé ssssavoir ssssa moi ? **

**- Maintenant tu la ssssait.**

**- Très drôle !**

Pendant vingt minutes Cécilia regarda Harry dans son activité, au combien intéressante. Mais n'étant pas très passante et même pas du tous, elle décida de lui donner un coup de main , à sa façon.

**- T'es vraiment lent tu ssssais ? **

**- Oh cccc'est bon, et puis, ssssi t'es pas contente, bah ta qua le faire toi même.**

**- Ssssi tu le demande.**

En un petit ''pop'', le serpent qui se trouvait il y a quelques secondes devant Harry, c'était transformé en un jeune fille d'environ dix-sept dix-huit ans, assez grande, les cheveux noir aux reflets rouge pourpre coupés en dessous des épaules, la peau claire et des yeux mordorés.

Elle fit un mouvement élégant du poigné et toute les mauvaises herbes s'envolèrent ( façon de dire)

- Tu vois pas besoin de mettre autant de temps.

Harry n'en revenait pas, en deux jour il avait vu des choses vraiment, mais vraiment bizarres. C'est vrais il c'était pris au jeux, mais jamais il n'avait pu imaginer de tel événement. Malgré son jeune age Harry était très terre à terre, en faite il était plutôt mature pour son age, c'était sur ment dû au faite que Harry avait perdus toute son innocence bien tôt.

- Bon écoute, maintenant que l'on à bien papoter tous les deux et que je te connaît un petit peux, je te quitte plus d'un pouce, comme ça ton apprentissage ira beaucoup plus vit.

- T'es barje, je sais pas si ta remarqué, mais t'es pas très discrète comme sa.

- Mais pas comme sa, sous ma forme de serpent.

Sur ces mots Cécilia repris sa forme animagique.

- **Ouais bah, ssssous ccccette forme la non plus t'es pas très disssscrète, tu dois bien messsurer deux mètres de longs.**

- **Bon maintenant écoute moi**, **ssssous ccccette forme, j'ai tous les attributs que cette esssspècccce de sssserpent peut avoir. Figure toi que le Mamba Royale est une esssspècccce de sssserpent est magique, je peux en autre rétréccccire et me rendre invisible, tous du moins pour des moldus.**

**- Attend, heu cccc'est quoi des moldus ?**

**- Des perssssonne ssssans pouvoirs magiques. **

**- Ah, ok. Et donc tu va resssster avec moi ?**

**- C'est ssssa oui. Dit moi qu'elles ssssont tes corvées ?**

**- Pourquoi tu veux ssssavoir ssssa ?**

**- Jussssqu'à sssse que tu puissss enfin arrêter de le faire je vais t'aider, et puis sa nous laisssseras plussss de temps pour les entraînements. Alors ? Par quoi on débutes ?**

**- Et bien, j'ai à laver tous les vêtements ssssales et les draps des Durssssley, puis les repasssser et les ranger, ensuite je dois nettoyer les chambres et mettre des draps propres, la cuisssine et pour finir le ssssalon. Sssse ssssoir je devrais faire à manger, puis débarasssser et pour finir faire la vaisssselle.**

**- Dit moi, tes moldus y vont pas de mains morte avec toi. **

**- Je te le fais pas dire.**

**- Bon commenççççons, on a pas toute la journée. **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

oOo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voilà, j'ai réussis à bouclé le chapitre trois et dans les temps en plus. Alors y faut bien se poser quelques question pas vrais ?

- Quel est le rapport entre Cécilia et les dieux ? Pas très difficile.

- Qu 'es le clan Némésia ? Bon déjà c'est un clan. lol

- Que va t'il se passer ? Bah sa vous verraient au prochain chapitre.

Et peut être d'autres mais je me suis pas creuser la tète

Bon au prochain chapitre on fera un bon dans le temps, mais j'ai prévu de l'étaler sur deux chapitre puisqu'il va y avoir pas mal de flash back donc voilà.

Et bien sur si vous avez le temps et l'envies vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer une petite review, sa fait toujours plaisir.

** Bye, bye '**

**. . . Dark Rika . . . **


	4. Coucou

Coucou c'est moi !

Je sais, vous allez dire que je suis une vrai girouette et que je sais pas se que je dis mais voilà, je suis de retour.

Pourquoi ? Bah c'est long à dire, en quelques mots, le forma de mon mode d'écriture est pas bon pour le site où je voulais aller et puis, j'ai commencer à écrire ici alors je vais finir .

Voilà, j'espère que j'aurais encore des lecteurs. Sil vous plais ? Ya quelqu'un ? Houhou.

Bon TT mais je vais quand même finir Cessiliae.

Dark Rika


	5. Son histoire, partie 1

**Disclamer : **Rien à moi, à par se qui sort de mon esprit ( sans commentaires), je ne gagne pas d'argents à écrire cette histoire.

Notes de l'auteur : Voilà donc le quatrième chapitre de ''Cessiliae'', comme je vous l'ai dit au chapitre précédent, on va faire un saut de deux ans dans le futur, dans l'histoire Harry est BEAUCOUP PLUS QU'UN GENI, je le sait mais c'est parce que il le faut.

PARDON du retard, mon ordi à eu un problème avec Internet et voilà quoi. Après y'a eu un problème avec le logiciel sur le quel j'avais taper mon texte et j'e dois tous retaper.

Voici donc la suite avec beaucoup de retard.

Reviews : Merci beaucoup à ceux qui mon écris, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira, si se n'est pas le cas, laisser moi une review avec vos idées, si elles me plaisent j'essaierais, tant bien que mal, de les incorporer à la fic, mais je ne vous promet RIEN, soyez en avertis.

**Pensées Cécilia : **_(blabla)_

**Pensées Harry : **_blabla_

**Fourchelangue : blabla **

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Cessiliae 

…

Chapitre IV

Première partie

…

**Son histoire

* * *

**

Celas faisait maintenant deux ans que Cécilia avait rencontré Harry, deux ans qu'elle l'entraînait, deux ans qu'elle avait appris à le connaître et à le comprendre. Et en deux ans Harry c'était montré digne de son apprentissage.

Il est vrais qu'au début, les jours n'était pas toujours très calme. Il faut dire aussi que étant aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, et ayant tous les deux des goûts et des avis différents, il ne tombait pas toujours d'accord.

**Flash Back**

Cela faisait une heure à présent, que Harry tentait tant bien que mal, de comprendre enfin l'enchaînement que lui montrait sans cesse Cécilia. Et les deux était aussi énervés, l'un pour ne pas réussir se qu'il entreprenait, et l'autre de toujours répéter et faire la même chose depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

- Non, non et non, ton mouvement est beaucoup trop lourd, pas assez fluide. Combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète ? Concentre toi. C'est pas difficile pourtant !

- Parc'que tu crois que je fais quoi la ? Je cueille des pâquerettes ? Et puis ton mouvement est trop rapide pour que je l'assimile.

- Trop rapide ? Mais c'est toi qui est trop lent !

- TROP LENT ! SA VA PAS LA TETE ? TA PAS VU A QUELLE VITTES T'ENCHAINE ! JE PEUX PAS SUIVRE A CETTE CADENCE !

- Tu dois pouvoir.

Les mots prononcés n'étaient qu'un murmure, mais pour une oreille experte, on aurait put entendre une énorme tristesse, un gouffre gigantesque que Harry n'avait jamais entendu venir de Cécilia, et jamais il n'aurait penser un l'entendre.

- Ecoute Harry, je reconnais aller un peux vit. Mais, il faut que tu comprenne, si je fait sa c'est pour te sortir de se trou à rat le plus vit possible. Tu comprends ?

- Je … mais … Oui. Je comprend.

- sourire Bon, on le continus cet enchaînement ?

- Oui, on continus !

**Fin du Flash Back**

A partire de ce moment les colère et les engueulades diminuèrent, de plus en plus, c'était comme si une complicitée était née entre ces deux la, un lien.

Harry confier de plus en plus ses pensée à Cécilia, ses peines, ses peurs, ses envies. Au bout d'un ans Harry en venait même à comparer Cécilia à une grande sœur, sa grande sœur. Cette famille qu'il avait tant de temps souhaité avoir. Le garçon tenait énormément à elle, cette jeune fille qui lui donnait tellement, elle lui avait donner envie de vivre, envie de se battre pour ses idées, elle lui avait rendus cette flamme qu'il avait perdu il y a longtemps : la joie. La joie de vivre, la joie d'être ce qu'il était, d'être lui.

Mais la jeune fille cachait un lourd secret, il le sentait, il était là, enfoui au fond d'elle. Mais, la seul fois où il avait voulu parler avec le jeune fille de sa vie, il s'en souvenait encore.

**Flash Back**

Harry et Cécilia étaient assis dehors lors d'un début de soirée légèrement frais. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Harry avait rencontré Cécilia et donc trois moi que son entraînement avait commencer.

La jeune fille avait reprit son apparence normale mais c'était jeté un sort d'invisibilité pour ne pas être vu, sauf de Harry.

Depuis qu'il se connaissaient, Harry se posait une question et, en cette soirée, il osa enfin lui dire.

- Dit moi Cécilia ?

- Oui ?

- Tu… tu n'en n'à pas toi …

La jaune fille le regarda avec des yeux interrogatifs, mais, le garçon ayant laissé sa phrase en suspens, elle attendis qu'il finis.

- … de famille ?

Le garçon regarda le sol en attendent la réponse, et au bout de dix minutes, il releva la tête pour voir se qui se passait.

La jeune fille était toujours là, enfin, son corps l'était, son âme avait l'air d'être partis, loin, très loin. Ses yeux étaient ternes et vides, tournés vers le ciel, vers un endroit où elle était la seul à connaître l'emplacement, ses mains tremblaient de spasme nerveux. Et cet état inquiéta le garçon.

- Cécilia ?

Cécilia revint d'un coup à elle, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite puis se tourna vers Harry et lui fit ou sourire rassurant.

- Excuse moi Harry. Il se fait tard, on devrait rentrer.

La jeune fille ne voulait plus en parler et Harry le voyait bien.

**Fin du flash Back**

Le garçon ne reposa jamais la question, la réaction de la jeune fille lui avait fait trop peur pour sa.

Un matin, alors qu'ils avaient fini les corvées, Cécilia se décida enfin à parler de son passé au garçon.

- Harry ?

- Mmh ?

- Avant que l'on se rencontre. Que connaissais tu de ta vie avant ? Je veux dire, tu ne savais pas que tu étais sorcier ?

- Non, je ne savais rien du tous. A par que mes parents étaient morts.

- … …. MORTS ?

- Oui, dans un accidents de voiture.

- Harry. Tes parents ne son jamais morts, ils sont bien en vie, avec ta sœur Cassandre.

Le garçon la regardait avec de grands yeux.

- Ma… ma sœur ? J'ai une sœur ? Et…et des parents ? … … … … Pourquoi je suis la alors ?

- C'est une longue histoire Harry. Dit-elle en soupirant.

- Bah vas-y. J'ai tous mon temps tu sais? Lui répondit-il en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu.

-… Ok, c'est bon je vais tous te raconter, mais sil te plais, ne m'interrompe pas.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Bon, Cécilia inspira un grand coup _( quand faut y'aller, faut y' aller.) _

Comme tu le sais, tu es né le 31juillet 1980, se que de toutes évidence tu ignorais, c'est que tu à une sœur jumelle, Cassandre. Tes parents s'appellent James Potter et Lilyane Potter née Evan.

Dans le monde sorcier, le clan Potter est très connus, du à leurs richesse, leur puissance et surtout, surtout parce que en son sain il y à la survivante… enfin, la pseudo survivante si tu veux mon avis.

Mais bon, je ne t'es pas dis se qu'est la survivante. _( de mieux en mieux ma vielle, tu lui parle d'un truc don il ignore complètement l'existence. Chapeau bas.) _Deux mois avant ta naissance, il y eu une prophétie de faite, je ne connaît pas les termes exacte de celle-ci mais en gros, sa parler de la venus au monde d'un mage procédant des pouvoir sortis tous droit de la magie pure, né à la fin du moi de juillet par des parents qui auraient par trois fois ont résistés à la mort. **(NdA : j'ai modifié la prophétie pour quelle colle à mon histoire)**

Un mage blanc du nom de Dumbledor à été le premier à être au courant de cette prophétie, elle c'est déroulé devant ces yeux, et il décida de se servire de cet élu comme arme. Car depuis plus de X temps un mage noir du nom de Voldemort régnait sur l'Angleterre, un vrais carnage. Enfin bref, il voulait l'utiliser pour abattre Voldy. IL a donc effectuer des recherche sur des enfants sorcier nés à la fin du moi de juillet et des parents qui auraient par trois fois survécus.

Mais Voldemort fut mis au courant de la prophétie et décida de se débarrasser de l'enfant élu.

Dumbledor découvrit six enfants pouvant être concerné par la prophétie vois tu, il y avait deux petites filles du nom de Angéline Delson et Sarah Milleur, deux garçons Michaël Jorigue et Daniel Faltrid et vous deux. Dumbledor fit tous pour pouvoir récupérer les quatre enfants, et quand se fut fait, il les plaça tous dans les plus grands écoles de magie du monde. Mais pas vous, tes parents étaient et sont toujours de grands…fans de Dumbledor et donc, il en profita pour garder un œil sur vous deux.

Mais, plus le temps passait, plus tes parents étaient fièrent de ta sœur et plus ils avaient honte de toi. En réalité, entre toi et ta sœur il y a et il y aura toujours une grande différence de puissance. A l'age de quelques mois, cinq six, les enfants magiques commence à faire de la magie accidentelle du à leurs manque de contrôle sur leurs puissance, ta sœur en faisait énormément et toi, pas du tous. Ta puissance est telle que à cet age là, tu la contrôlais, instinctivement certes, mais tu la contrôlais et de ce fait rien ne débordait. A un tel point que tes parents on fini par croire que tu étais un cracmol. Et lorsqu'ils en parlèrent à Dumby, il en tira les même conclusions.

Dans la soirée du 31 Octobre 1981, tes parents étaient sortis pour une réunion d'aurores et Voldemort en profita pour s'infiltrer chez toi. Il neutralisa la nounou et monta vous voir. Il avait un pouvoir hérité directement de Salazar Serpentar, il pouvait ressentir les puissances magiques, et lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre, la premier choses qu'il senti, ce fut ta puissance magique. Il lança alors le sort de la mort contre toi, mais se qu'il n'avait pas prévus, c'est que le sort rebondisse sur toi. Mais malgré son étonnement, il réussi à éviter le sort. La maison, sous la puissance du sort était en train de complètement s'effondrer et ne tenant pas à mourir, il disparus.

La maison continua à s'effondrer et un débris toucha ta sœur au cœur et y fit une cicatrice.

**A suivre…**

**Je voudrais remercier mayotte farge d'avoir bien voulu corriger ma fic MERCI**


	6. Son histoire, partie 2

**Disclamer : **Rien à moi, à par ce qui sort de mon esprit ( sans commentaire ), je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteur : - **Voilà j'ai ENFIN pris le temps d'écrire un chapitre.

- Merci beaucoup **yotma** de corriger mes fics, sinon ce serait une catastrophe lol.

**Rappel : **Cécilia racontait son histoire à Harry

**Pensées Cécilia : **_(blabla)_

**Pensées Harry : **_blabla_

Sur ce bonne lecture

Cessiliae 

…

Chapitre IV

Deuxième partie

…

Son histoire

…

Flash Back

…

_31 Octobre 1981, Godric Hollow._

Quand le couple Potter arriva devant le manoir, ils furent accueillis par un bâtisse branlante où de la poussière s'élevait encore. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Lily s'écrit hystérique :

- James… Oh mon dieu James… Cassandre était à l'intérieur… JAMES !!! IL FAUT QUE TU AILLE LA CHERCHER !!!

L'homme fut brutalement ramené à la réalité et se précipita dans ce qui fut, il y a quelques heures, sa maison.

L'intérieur n'était pas plus réjouissant que l'extérieur, les murs étaient fissurés et quelques uns même étaient carrément effondrés. Les beaux meubles autrefois étincelant étaient maintenant en morceaux, écrasés par des débris tombés du plafond.

L'homme réussit tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin parmis les décombres formant un labyrinthe, et il arriva devant ce qui avait dû être l'escalier. Les marches étaient recouvertes de pierres et James eut encore plus de mal à atteindre le premier étage.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, la première chose qu'il entendit, fut les pleurs d'enfant qui lui parvenaient de la chambre de ses enfants, enfin pour le moment c'était plutôt de la chambre de sa fille, il avait complètement oublié l'existence de son fils. Alors il se précipita vers la pièce, se jeta sur sa fille, la prit dans ces bras et la réconforta du mieux qu'il put, ne remarquant toujours pas son fils qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, enlacer sa sœur sans faire de bruit.

James posa son regard tous autour et ne vit qu'une baguette, il la ramassa et, quant il se relevait, remarqua, enfin, l'enfant assit par terre qui le regardait avec ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. Alors, dans un éclair de lucidité il se souvint, enfin, de Harry. Ne pouvant se résigner à lâcher sa fille chérie, il réussi à prendre sa baguette en main et souleva le garçon d'un sort de lévitation.

…

Fin du Flash Back

…

- Tes parents transplanèrent aux portes de Poudlard dans l'espoir de parler avec Dumbledore. Il lui expliquèrent ce qui c'était passé, enfin, ils lui racontèrent ce qu'ils pensaient c'être passé.

…

Flash Back

…

James et Lily étaient présentement dans le bureau du très estimé et vénérable directeur de Poudlard : Albus Dumbledor. Le couple étaient assis devant le directeur, Cassandre était confortablement assise sur les genoux de son père et Harry, bah Harry était assis par terre en train de jouer doucement avec Fumsec, le phœnix de Dumbledor. Malgré ce faite plus personne ne faisait attention à lui, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à parler de Cassandre.

- Hum… commença le directeur après que les Potter lui aient conté l'histoire de leur fille, votre fille a des pouvoirs immenses, et malgré le faite que Voldemort ne soit plus de ce monde, il faut qu'elle apprenne à les contrôler, ce serait très dangereux pour elle si elle ne les maîtrisait pas.

- Que proposez-vous alors Albus ?

- Et bien James, lui répondit le vieil homme, je pensais que vous et votre famille vous pourriez vous installer ici, à Poudlard, ainsi, quand Cassandre sera en âge, nous pourrions commencer à lui enseigner convenablement ce dont elle a besoin de savoir, tout en gardant un œil sur elle.

Le couple se regarda, puis regardèrent leur fille et, en un commun accord, acceptèrent la proposition du directeur.

Ils parlèrent alors pendant deux heure de comment ils prévoyaient de faire l'éducation de la fille Potter. Exténués, les jumeau avaient fini par s'endormir et quand Lily remarqua que sa fille chérie était partie au pays des rêves, elle déclara qu'il était tard et qu'ils devaient tous aller se coucher.

Ils se levèrent tous et alors que les Potter étaient sur le point de partir, le cri indigné que poussa Fumsec leur fit baisser la tête vers le sol. Là, blottit dans les plumes du phœnix, le petit Harry était endormi comme un bienheureux.

Ils se lancèrent tous un regard incrédule et finalement, après un lourd silence, James prit la parole :

- Qu'allons-nous faire de lui ? Dit-il comme si Harry était une gêne dans son plan parfait. Ce n'est qu'un cracmol, je ne vois pas pourquoi il pourrait rester ici.

- Il ne ferait que gêner Cassandre dans son entraînement. Reprit Lily. Nous ne POUVONS PAS le laisser à Poudlard.

- Je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre Lily. Dit doucement Dumbledor avant de reporter son regard vers le petit garçon. Si nous le laissons dehors il moura, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, mais il est vrai que le garder ici ne servirait à rien.

- Moi je sais. Lui répliqua la femme. Ma sœur, Pétunia, elle déteste les sorciers, mais ça ne fait rien, nous n'avons qu'à le laisser là-bas.

…

Fin du Flash Back

…

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées.

Une fois que sa formation avec Cécilia se serait terminé, il avait imaginé vivre tranquillement dans le monde sorcier, rendre service aux autres et faire profiter de ses connaissances pour faire avancer les recherches sur la médicomagie. Mais maintenant il ne savait plus, ses décisions ne comptaient plus, la tristesse et l'incompréhension laissèrent peu à peu place à la rage et la rancœur.

Et dans son esprit, une pensée s'imposait petit à petit : _**Ils** l'avaient abandonné pour sa sœur, ils l'avaient abandonné parce qu'il n'était pas comme **ils** le voulaient._

Ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses articulations étaient blanches et ses ongles commençaient à percer sa paume. De fines gouttelettes de sang commençaient à perler sur ses doigts.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans sa colère, quelque chose le retint. Le rattrapa, l'empêchant de sombrer. Deux bras l'enserraient à la taille, l'étreinte était douce et chaude, réconfortante. La voix rassurante, apaisante, Cécilia murmura à son oreille les mots pour le ramener :

- Ne t'en vas pas petit frère.

Elle resserra encore son étreinte, et lui il s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Dans ses bras il laissa alors tous ses sentiments lui échapper, les larmes dévalaient ses joues rougies et les sanglots perçaient derrière ses lèvres closent.

- Pleurs Harry, pleurs s'il le faut. Ce n'est pas bon de tout retenir.

Cécilia berçait doucement l'enfant, continuant de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Au bout de vingt minutes, les larmes du garçon s'étaient arrêtés et Harry fixait le ciel bleu azur, la tête reposant contre l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Il réfléchissait, maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité, il devait refaire ses plans, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Puis le garçon parla sans partir de sa contemplation :

- Tu as parlé de quatre autres enfants...

- Oui.

- Où sont ils maintenant ?

- Précisément, je n'en sais rien. Tu voudrais les rencontrer, c'est ça ?

- Oui… J'aimerais… voire leurs réactions… voire comment ils le prennent.

Cécilia souri doucement à la réaction de son protégé / petit frère, elle continua d'une voix douce et tranquille :

- Et quand tu les aura rencontré. Que feras tu ? Est-ce que tu y as pensé ?

Harry tourna ses yeux d'émeraude vers la jeune femme. Ceux mordorés de Cécilia n'étaient remplis que de tendresse et de douceur.

- Je… Je n'y ai pas encore pensé. Commença-t-il d'une voix faible. Je ne veux pas retourner du côté de ma ''famille'', ça fait trop mal, et d'un autre côté, je ne sais pas si je peux aller de l'autre côté, est-ce qu'ils m'accepteraient, et même si j'y allais, ne me réduiraient-ils pas à l'état d'esclave ? J'ai trop de questions sans réponse. Cécilia ? Si j'allais chez mes ''ennemis'', tu viendrais aussi ? Mon Dieu, Cécilia j'ai tellement peur, je suis perdu.

- Chut… Harry, je suis là, et quoi que tu fasses, je resterais avec toi. Tu peux très bien faire un voyage en enfer si ça te chante, je te suivrais. Le tout avait été dit avec un ton doux et un sourire rassurant.

- Que dois-je faire Céci' ? prononcez Késsi

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un souffle, mais cela révélait tellement son état d'esprit.

- Ce que tu dois faire Harry ? Ça, c'est à toi de voir. Mais laisse moi te donner un conseil, si tu ne peux aller dans aucune des directions qui te sont donnés, fraies-toi ton propre chemin.

Un sourire illumina le visage du garçon.

- Je crois que j'ai compris le message. Merci.

- Que ne ferais-je pas pour mon frérot chéri ? Et pour accentuer ses paroles elle ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux du garçon.

Harry prit un air outragé qui fit rire Cécilia, rire que le garçon finit par rejoindre, et heureusement pour eux personne ne les entendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, Cécilia reprit la parole :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Je sais pas ce qu'on peut bien faire ?

- Bah, on peut très bien rester ici. Harry grimaça. Mais de toute évidence ce n'est pas à quoi tu pensais. Sinon on peut partir. En tout cas, ta formation n'est pas finie et quoi que tu choisisses, tu continueras à souffrir. C'est moi qui te le dis. Elle lui fit un sourire carnassier qui ne disait rien qui vaille au garçon.

- Je pense que partir est la meilleure solution, mais après on ira où ?

- Bah. C'est pas toi qui voulais aller voir les quatre autres ''protégés'' de Dumby ?

Harry se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main

- Mais oui !!! Suis-je bête. Mais on part quand ?

Cécilia lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de répondre :

- Laisse moi le temps de contacter certaines personnes et on y va.

**A suivre **


	7. Entrevue

**Disclamer : **Rien à moi, à part ce qui sort de mon esprit ( sans commentaire), je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteur : - **Voilà la suite de Cessiliae, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je vais essayer à partir du prochain chapitre d'en faire des plus longs mais je ne promet rien.

- Merci encore et toujours à **yotma **pour la correction de mes fics.

**Rappel : **Harry a appris la vérité sur son histoire, lui et Cécilia sont sur le point de quitter les Dursley.

**Pensées Cécilia : **_(blabla)_

**Pensées Harry : **_blabla_

Bonne lecture

**Cessiliae**

…

Chapitre VI

…

Entretien

_**- Mais oui !!! Suis-je bête. Mais on part quand ?**_

_**Cécilia lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de répondre :**_

_**- Laisse moi le temps de contacter certaines personnes et on y va.**_

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Ok, reste là, je reviens.

La jeune femme se leva et partie en direction d'une des maisons du lotissement, sa maison. Arrivée devant la porte elle inséra la clé dans la serrure et, après avoir ouvert la porte, rentra dans l'entrée.

La maison sentait le renfermé, après tout cela faisait deux ans qu'elle n'y était entrée.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon. Des verres étaient encore éparpillés sur la table basse, à chacun de ses pas un nuage de poussière s'élevait dans la pièce. Le premier de ses reflexes fut alors d'ouvrir une fenêtre. Quand ce fut fait, elle respira à plein poumon l'air frais de l'extérieure. Puis elle partit en direction du canapé où elle se laissa tomber mollement, elle le regretta presque aussitôt quand elle faillit s'étouffer par la poussière dégagée.

Après avoir repris son souffle, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et commença à parler :

- Je suis sûr que vous avez tout entendu. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Un rire cristallin s'éleva dans le salon et il y eu un flash de lumière. Quand il se fut dissipé tout ce qu'il restait, était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années au milieu de la pièce. Il fit un sourire à Cécilia et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

- Gabriel ! Quel plaisir de te revoir. Dit elle sur un ton sarcastique.

- Cessiliae. Il reçut un grognement sourd. Ça faisait longtemps en effet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là **toi**, ce sont les autres que je veux voir.

- Le Haut Conseil a jugé que je pouvais tout à fait répondre à tes questions.

- Super.

L'homme poussa un soupir et baissa les yeux.

- Que veux tu savoir ?

- … … … J'aimerais savoir où sont Angéline Delson, Sarah Milleur, Michaël Jorigue et Daniel Flatrid.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Elle avait répondu d'un ton agressif.

- Ça va, ne te braque pas.

Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre, il regarda au-dehors et la première chose qu'il vit fut Harry assis par terre attendant gentiment Cécilia.

- Alors c'est lui ton protégé ? Qui eu cru que la grande Cessiliae poserait les yeux sur un autre enfant que Elrique Dalelias. Son ton s'était fait moqueur.

- La ferme, t'entend ? La ferme !

- Oh, allez Cessi', avoue qu'à part lui et Elrique t'as pas dû faire attention à beaucoup d'autres.

L'atmosphère devint pesante et quand il se retourna vers la jeune femme il comprit qu'il avait pouce le bouchon trop loin.

Cécilia, prit dans sa fureur, avait laissé son aura complètement ressortir, la magie crépitait autour d'elle, tellement puissante qu'on pouvait la voir très clairement. Deux paires d'ailes d'un noir profond étaient à présent dans son dos.

Avec une vitesse incroyable, Gabriel se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, soutenu par une main posée sur sa gorge, les pieds à une dizaines de centimètres du sol.

Cécilia approcha alors doucement son visage du sien et parla avec une voix dangereusement calme à son oreille :

- Tu parles encore une fois de lui, une fois, et je me ferais un plaisir de te faire souffrire pendant des heures avant de t'arracher tes jolie petites ailes blanches. Compris Gabriel ?

Il déglutit difficilement avant d'hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Elle le lâcha alors et il s'effondra au sol.

- Alors, où sont ils ?

Cécilia s'était laissée retomber sur le canapé et le regardait avec des yeux perçants.

L'homme se releva difficilement, s'aidant du mur, se massa la gorge, il reprit ses esprits et fini par parler :

- Dumbledor les a laissé dans des écoles de magies, Angéline est à Todai, Sarah à Salem, Michaël à Dumstrang et Daniel à Oxford.

- C'est tout ? Que sais-tu d'autres sur eux ? Sa voix était froide voir glaciale.

- Leur puissance magique est impressionnant. Pas autant que ton protégé, après tout il a reçu la connaissance des dieux, mais tout à fait stupéfiante. Le Haut Conseil a de grandes attentes les concernant, j'ai même entendu qu'ils comptaient en faire des archanges le moment venus.

- Concernant Harry, le savoir que je lui ai enseigné n'y est pour rien, il est puissant naturellement, je dirais autant que moi.

Les paroles de Cécilia laissèrent Gabriel sans voix, elle avait dis qu'il était aussi puissant qu'elle, c'est impossible, seul les membres du Haut Conseil la surpassait, mais personne, à par eux, ne l'égalait.

- Concernant les quatre autres… Dis au Haut Conseil que je m'en occupe. Harry et moi partons aujourd'hui pour les rencontrer.

- Tu… Tu veux dire que tu vas te charger de leurs formations à eux aussi ?

- Ça coule de source non ?

- …

- Harry a décidé de se battre et s'il le désire je l'aiderais. S'il faut que je les forme, alors je les formerais, et s'il faut que je meurs pour lui, alors je mourais pour lui.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Gabriel semblait indigné. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre un élément aussi précieux que toi pour un humain, certes puissant, mais un humain quand même.

La jeune femme sembla contrariée et déposa son coude sur l'accoudoir laissant reposer son menton contre sa paume le fixant du regard. Elle laissa planer le silence quelques secondes puis reprit la parole d'une voix sérieuse :

- Quand sa formation sera finie, je l'introniserais dans les archanges, à mes côtés.

L'homme eu un hoquet de surprise.

- Tu… Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de faire ça ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse, j'ai perdu une fois ma famille, lui je le considère comme mon frère, je ne le perdrais pas lui aussi.

- Mais, à ce point la…

- Je le protègerais, c'est tout. Quand il sera archange plus rien ne pourra l'atteindre, sauf le Haut Conseil.

- … Fais comme tu veux. Tu veux savoir autre chose ?

Cécilia fit un sourire sadique qui ne rassura pas du tout son vis à vis.

- Oui. Parle moi de Cassandre Potter.

- Bof, rien de très intéressant sur elle, s'en est même affolant, elle étudie la magie depuis ses cinq ans et la seule chose qu'elle peut lancer se sont des sorts mineurs. C'est fille n'est pas très dégourdie non plus. Si on ne le sait pas il serait impossible de comprendre que c'est la sœur de ton protégé.

La jeune femme partie alors dans un fou rire à donner des frissons dans le dos.

- J'en étais sûr… … Une vrai cracmol … … Dumby va comprendre son erreur… … Tout comme les Potter… … J'imagine trop leurs têtes… …

- … …

- Bon c'est bon merci. J'ai plus besoin de toi. Retourne en haut.

Gabriel hocha la tête et dans un autre flash lumineux il disparut. Cécilia se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre, regarda dehors et quand son regard tomba sur le jardin des Dursley, elle fut pris de panique. Harry n'était plus là. Disparut.

Elle se précipita à l'extérieur, sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte, et se rua vers la maison de Dursley. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus elle pouvait entendre les beuglements de Vernon ainsi que les réponses criées de Harry.

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, elle ne prit pas la peine de l'ouvrir et la fit sauter. Elle courut dans la cuisine où un silence pesant régnait. Quand elle fut dans la cuisine, tout ce qu'elle vit fut l'oncle Vernon lever haut sa ceinture et se dirigeant vers Harry tandis que le garçon, lui arborait un sourire narquois.

Il se retourna et courut vers Cécilia. Celle ci se baissa vers lui et lui intima de rester en arrière. Il hocha la tête et la jeune femme laissa éclater une nouvelle fois sa colère. Elle releva son visage vers les Dursley et leur fit un de ses plus beaux sourires sadiques.

- QUE FAITES VOUS CHEZ MOI. Commença à beugler Vernon. SORTEZ, C'EST UNE VIOLATION DE DOMICILE !!!

- Oh fermez-la vous, ça fait deux ans que je vous observe et j'en ai plus qu'assez de voir votre traitement envers mon protégé. Alors, maintenant que je le peux, je vais vous le faire regretter.


	8. Chemin de traverse

**Disclamer : **Rien à moi, à part ce qui sort de mon esprit ( sans commentaire), je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire cette histoire.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Et bien sûr merci à **yotma** pour les corrections de chapitres

**Reviews : **Merci à tous ceux qui mon laissé des reviews, **je suis vraiment désolé pour ceux qui l'attendait mais il n'y aura pas la scène de torture que Cécilia fait subire aux Dursley, pardon.**

**Pensées Cécilia : **_(blabla)_

**Pensées Harry : **_blabla_

**Fourchelangue : _blabla_**

Sur ce bonne lecture

**Cessiliae **

…

Chapitre VII

…

**Chemin de Traverse et grand départ.**

Cécilia et Harry ressortirent deux heures plus tard de la maison des Dursley, et ils commencèrent à descendre la rue jusqu'à un petit square.

- Eh bah. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère Cessi'

- Ahahahahahah. Mais je ne te ferais jamais de mal Ry'.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, elle reçut en retour un flot d'insultes impressionnantes et fini par éclater de rire. Harry, après avoir bataillé avec ses cheveux pour leur rendre un ordre à peu près valable, commença à questionner son aînée :

- Alors ? Pourquoi t'es partie tout à l'heure ?

- Il fallait que je parle avec une connaissance pour avoir quelques renseignements sur nos destinations à venir.

- Ça veut dire que tu sais où sont les autres ?

- Oui. On partira demain pour Oxford, mais avant, je pense qu'un tour au Chemin de Travers s'impose. Depuis le temps que je voulais te refaire ta garde robe, et puis, je une surprise pour toi qui t'attend là-bas.

- C'est vrai ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? Le garçon commença à sautiller autour d'elle surexcité.

- Eh ! Arrête ressort sur pattes, tu verras bien quand tu l'auras.

Toujours aussi excité, le garçon prit la main de la jeune femme et commença à la traîner jusqu'au parc en courant. Cécilia laissa échapper un rire cristallin et suivi sans broncher Harry.

Ils arrivèrent au petit square du quartier. C'était un espace de verdure où quelques arbres avaient été plantés. Des tables de pique-nique étaient dispersées un peu partout et des jeux enfantins faisaient toujours autant la joie des plus jeunes.

A une heure pareille, personne n'était présent ce qui facilitait amplement la tâche de Cécilia.

Vérifiant bien que personne ne les regardait, elle et Harry disparurent dans un flash lumineux.

* * *

Ils réapparurent dans une petite rue légèrement éclairée, Cécilia serra la main du garçon et le dirigea vers la sortie de la ruelle. Cette dernière débouchée sur la grande avenue qu'était le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry fut alors ébloui par cette rue, elle était grande et large, avec de nombreuse boutiques aux noms plus bizarres les uns que les autres. De nombreux sorciers se bousculaient devant les vitrines et s'extasiaient devant telle ou telle nouveautés. Se trouvant à côté d'un restaurant, il pouvait sentir les effluves d'odeurs alléchantes et pour la plupart inconnus du garçon.

Cécilia souriait gentiment devant l'émerveillement du garçon, c'est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait jamais emmené dans un endroit entièrement sorcier.

- Bon il est 10h30 environ, je te propose qu'on se balade un peu partout, puis à midi on ira manger et après on verra bien. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Après avoir entendu les paroles de la jeune fille, Harry fit un grand sourire et entraîna encore Cécilia à sa suite. Il voulait tout voir, ce monde lui était complètement inconnu et sa soif de savoir était insatiable. Ils passèrent devant de noubreuses boutiques et à chaque fois, Harry voulait entrer dedans et Cécilia le suivait. Ils regardaient ensemble les étalages variés et quelques fois, la jeune fille pouvait nettement distinguer l'envie briller au fond des yeux émeraudes de son protégé.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, Cécilia amena le garçon dans un restaurant italien. Quand les cartes furent apportés, elle vit avec amusement Harry essayer de se décider pour un plat.

- Prend ce que tu veux Harry, et si tu as encore faim après n'hésite pas à recommander quelque chose.

- Tu es sûr, je veux pas te ruiner. Dit il en baissant la tête.

Contre toutes attentes, Cécilia éclata de rire _( c'est trop mignon, il s'inquiète pour mes économies)_

- Harry, je t'assure que ce n'est pas un problème ahahah… Prend ce que tu veux… Après on sortira et on ira te refaire une garde robe et je te donnerais ta surprise.

- Mais je …

- Taratata, tu manges et je paye. Elle avait pris un air faussement sévère qui fit sourire la garçon.

- Ok.

Harry se décida finalement pour un plat de pâtes et Cécilia prit une pizza.

Après avoir mangé, se fut au tour de Cécilia d'entraîner le garçon dans des boutiques. Elle refit entièrement la garde robe du garçon, tout y passa, du t-shirt aux chaussettes en passant par les pantalons et les sous-vêtements, sans parler des innombrables chemises et sweets dans toutes les couleurs et tous les textiles.

La folie créatrice de Cécilia prit fin trois heures plus tard laissant derrière elle un garçon exténué et un nombre incalculables de sacs miniaturisés dans les poches.

- Ça va Harry ?

- La prochaine fois que tu veux refaire ma garde-robe je pars en courant.

Ils partirent tous les deux dans un rire joyeux et Cécilia mena le garçon vers un bijouterie.

- Bon tu m'attends là, ok ?

- Ok !

La jeune femme disparut dans la boutique et Harry en profita pour observer la vitrine. Elle présentait de nombreux colliers, bagues et autres bijoux. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer à quel point les bijoutiers avait façonnés les détails.

Cécilia réapparut cinq minutes plus tard et retrouva Harry scotché à la vitrine, les yeux brillant d'admiration.

- Si tu restes comme ça tu vas baver sur la vitrine.

Le garçon sursauta, sa réception fut catastrophique et il finit par se retrouver sur les fesses. Le rire cristallin de Cécilia s'éleva dans les airs et avec un sourire d'excuse elle l'aida à se relever.

- Désolé. Tu avais l'air tellement concentré j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- C'est rien. Tu as ma surprise ?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit un écrin de velours noir. Le garçon saisit la boîte et presque religieusement, il l'ouvrit.

Quand il en vit le contenu il poussa un petit cri d'étonnement. Au centre reposait un collier dont le pendentif semblait avoir été sculpté directement dans un diamant, mais un diamant noir. il avait la forme d'un ange à quatre ailes, deux repliées contre son corps et deux déployées. Le pendentif était retenu par une chaîne en argent qui, malgré le matériel utilisé, ne pesait presque rien.

Harry en avait presque les larmes aux yeux, c'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait un cadeau pareil. Bien sûr Cécilia lui avait déjà acheté des choses pour ses anniversaires mais jamais d'aussi précieux.

La jeune femme essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient perlé sur les joues de son protégé et lui murmura :

- Ça te plais ?

Pour toute réponse, le garçon hocha la tête tout en continuant de fixer le collier. Cécilia le prit délicatement et lui attacha au cou.

- Il te protègera Harry, alors je voudrais que tu me promettes de ne jamais l'enlever, d'accord ?

Harry se retourna vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras.

- C'est promis, jamais, jamais je ne l'enlèverais, je te le jure.

Cécilia embrassa son ''frère'' sur la tempe et le reposa par terre.

- Allez. Y a une dernière chose que je voudrais t'acheter et on partira.

Le garçon secoua la tête et suivi sa '' sœur''. Après avoir marché quelques minutes en discutant, ils arrivèrent devant l'animalerie magique.

Cécilia le fit entrer dans la boutique et le garçon fut tout de suite attiré vers les serpents. Quand il fut à quelques mètres des reptiles, il commença à les entendre se plaindre de telle ou telle chose qui n'allait pas. Il laissa échapper un petit rire et commença à les détailler, il y en avait de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles.

Il fut néanmoins attiré par un serpent qui ressemblait fortement à la forme animagique de Cécilia.

- Alors ? T'en a trouvé un qui te plaisait ?

Harry tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille les yeux brillant et montra du menton un serpent noir bleuté, d'approximativement 1mètre 50. Il s'approcha du vivarium et commença à parler au serpent :

- **_Sssalut,_** **_moi ccc'est Harry et toi ?_**

Le serpent fit de gros yeux avant de répondre à la question.

_**- Je n'ai pas de nom, parleur.**_

Harry eu un petit rire au surnom que lui avait donné le serpent et reprit la parole :

_**- Appelle-moi Harry. Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi ?**_

_**- Ssse ssserais avec grand plaissir que je quitterais cccet endroit Harry.**_

Le garçon entreprit alors d'ouvrir le vivarium où était enfermé le serpent. Un vendeur le vit et accourut vers lui.

- Ne fait pas ça mon garçon ! Ce serpent est très dangereux !

Alors qu'il allait attraper le poignet de Harry, pour l'empêcher de continuer sa tache, il fut retenu par une main et une voix glaciale lui donna des frissons.

- Nous prendrons le serpent.

- Mais arrêter le, s'il se fait mordre…

Le vendeur n'eut pas le temps de finir que le serpent alla affectueusement se nicher dans le cou et le long de son nouveau maître, celui-ci caressant doucement le haut de sa tête. Le vendeur resta sans voix, ce serpent était très agressif et une des deux personnes qui lui avaient amené, était morte après une de ses morsures.

- Heu, je… je ne comprend pas… je…

Harry se rapprocha de Cécilia ce qui fit reculer le vendeur.

- Comment vas-tu l'appeler Harry ?

- Hum… **_Striks. _**( le nom est en fourchelangue)

Le serpent, nouvellement appelé Striks, sortit sa langue fourchu pour montrer son approbation. Harry se tourna alors vers le vendeur :

- Je le prend. Dit il avec un grand sourire.

- B…bien, si… si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ils ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard avec le nouvel ami du garçon, Cécilia avait acheté en compléments tout ce qu'il fallait pour s'occuper du serpent.

Ils finirent leur visite en allant acheter deux malles à plusieurs compartiments sans fond où ils mirent toutes les nouvelles affaires du garçon.

- Bien. Maintenant, je crois qu'on est prêt. Tu n'as envie de rien d'autre, Ry' ?

Harry était en train de cajoler son Stirks, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à ce dernier.

- Hum… Non, ça va aller.

Cécilia fit un sourire au garçon, réduisit la malle, prit la manche de Harry et ils disparurent.

**A suivre …**


	9. Sarah Milleur

**Disclamer : **Rien à moi, à part ce qui sort de mon esprit ( sans commentaire), je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire cette histoire.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Un énorme merci à **yotma** pour avoir le courage de corriger mes fics lol.

**Pensées Cécilia : **_(blabla)_

**Pensées Harry : **_blabla_

**Fourchelangue : _blabla_**

Sur ce bonne lecture

**Cessiliae**

**…**

Chapitre VIII

**…**

Sarah Milleur

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte, jetant négligemment son sac par terre, elle se dirigea vers son lit et s'y écroula. Plaçant son oreiller sur son visage elle hurla sa rage.

C'était la cinquième fois cette semaine qu'ils réussissaient à la rattraper. Elle avait tout essayé pour s'échapper de cet enfer mais rien, tout avait échoué. Et elle en avait marre, marre de rester ici cloîtré dans l'immense bâtisse, marre que personne à part le directeur ne lui parle pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent, marre que tout le monde la regarde avec dégoût, marre de ne trouver personne comme elle.

Tout se qu'elle demandait c'était de pouvoir sortir et d'avoir des amis, mais non, c'était trop demander.

- M'énerve ! Tout ce que je veux c'est sortir d'ici.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle était ici qu'elle ne se souvenait pas exactement quand elle était arrivée. Au plus loin que remontaient ses souvenirs elle avait toujours été dans cette chambre, dans cette école. Si au moins sa chambre était chaleureuse et accueillante, elle ferait peut-être des efforts mais non, la pièce était très impersonnelle et les seuls meubles présents étaient un lit, une table de nuit, un bureau et la chaise qui allait avec.

Elle soupira un bon coup et tendit le bras pour que son sac vienne à elle. Il s'exécuta, quand elle l'eut, elle l'ouvrit et entreprit de faire les devoirs que le dirlo lui avait donné. Elle sortit une plume et de l'encre et débuta sa rédaction, mais à peine eut-elle écrit son nom que les hauts parleurs du collège la réclamèrent :

- Miss Sarah Milleur est attendue dans le bureau du directeur. Miss Sarah Milleur est attendue dans le bureau du directeur.

Elle poussa un soupire désespéré et se leva. Elle sortie de la pièce et commença à marcher dans la direction du bureau du directeur.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Les quelques personnes qu'elle croisa lui firent un sourire narquois et quelques uns la raillèrent :

- Alors Milleur ? T'a enfin été virée ?

- Tu dois être contente Milleur, tu vas enfin pouvoir te barrer.

- Bon débarras.

Et pleins de choses aussi gentilles, mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas, elle y était habituée.

Elle arriva devant la porte du bureau et ouvrit directement la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Dans le bureau se trouvaient le directeur et deux personne qu'elle n'avait jamais vus, un garçon qui, de toutes évidences, avait le même âge qu'elle et une jeune femme qui devait avoir dans les dix-neuf / vingt ans.

- Vous m'avez fait demander monsieur le directeur.

- En effet miss Milleur, prenez place.

Elle s'assit sur le siège que l'homme lui montrait et observa plus attentivement les deux invités. Elle avait le don de voir les auras et les leurs étaient impressionnantes. Elles dégageaient une puissance immense mais malgré ça, Sarah avait l'impression étrange qu'ils cachaient leur entière puissance. Le garçon se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire éclatant. Elle se sentit bizarre, personne ne la regardait et ne lui souriait comme lui le faisait.

- Miss Milleur je voudrais vous présenter Cécilia De Nemesia et Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry et Cécilia arrivèrent devant l'énorme château qu'était Oxford pour les sorciers, le parc entourant le collège était immense et de nombreux élèves le parcouraient seul ou en bande. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée qu'ils franchirent. Là, ils arrivèrent dans un grand hall, de nombreuses tapisseries décoraient les murs de pierre et le sol était fait de pierre blanche et polie **( du marbre peut-être ? NdA : peut être en tous cas c'est blanc et polie lol )** . Tandis que Harry était occupé à contempler l'entrée un professeur accosta Cécilia :

- Qui êtes vous ? Que faites vous ici ?

- Je me nomme Cécilia De Nemesia chef du clan De Nemesia et voici Harry Potter, mon protégé.

La femme qui les avait questionnés, eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant le nom des personnes qui se trouvaient devant elle, surtout celui de la jeune femme.

- Excusez mon manque de courtoisie milady, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Nous aimerions nous entretenir avec votre directeur sur certains points.

- Bien sûr. Suivez moi.

Cécilia secoua l'épaule de Harry qui n'avait même pas écouté la conversation et ils suivirent le professeur jusqu'au bureau du directeur. La femme frappa à la porte en bois massif et attendit qu'on lui permette de rentrer. Quand ce fut fait, elle leur demanda de patienter et entra dans le bureau pour les annoncer.

- Harry quand nous serons dans ce bureau, j'aimerais que tu ne parles pas. Quand tu connaîtra l'art du discours, je te laisserai faire. Mais pour le moment, tu me laisses parler et tu apprends.

- Compte sur moi.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et le professeur sortit du bureau.

- Monsieur le directeur vous attend.

- Merci.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau où le directeur les attendait :

- Milady, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir ainsi que votre protégé. Je me présente John Vekman. L'homme se leva et alla faire un baise-main à Cécilia puis il sera la main de Harry. Je vous en prie asseyez-vous.

Les deux jeunes gens s'exécutèrent et l'homme leur proposa une tasse de thé.

- Monsieur Vekman, je ne passerais pas par quatre chemins pour la raison de notre venus. Nous sommes ici pour Sarah Milleur

Au nom de la jeune fille, l'homme fit une légère grimace. Cécilia repris d'une voix égale.

- Cette jeune fille m'intrigue, je dois vous l'avouer. J'ai entendu parler, par quelques connaissances, de sa puissance.

- Oui cette jeune fille est en effet très impressionnante.

- Mon clan pense trouver en elle une possible futur gardienne. C'est pour cette raison que j'aimerais lui parler.

- Bien sûr milady, je vais la faire demander.

- Merci.

L'homme sortit du bureau laissant Harry et Cécilia seul.

- Je pense que ça va être plus simple que prévu.

- Dit ? J'y pensais mais, tu crois que c'est possible qu'elle reparte avec nous après.

Cécilia lui lança un regard surpris.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais, ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure m'a fait réfléchir, et, j'aimerais faire mon propre ordre.

Cécilia n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrait et le directeur entrait de nouveau dans son bureau.

- C'est fait milady, Miss Milleur devrait bientôt arriver.

- Je vous en remercie monsieur Vekman.

Ils patientèrent en silence jusqu'à se que la porte du bureau s'ouvre et laisse entrer une jeune fille.

- Vous m'avez fait demander monsieur le directeur.

- En effet miss Milleur, prenez place.

La jeune fille s'assit à la place que lui avait montré le directeur et commença à observer Harry et Cécilia. Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire rayonnant, et il fit un sourire intérieure quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était quelque peu perdue par son attitude.

Cécilia, elle, observait gentiment le petit jeu de son ''frère''.

- Miss Milleur je voudrais vous présenter Cécilia De Nemesia et Harry Potter.

* * *

Sarah hoqueta en entendant le nom du clan le plus puissant et le plus ancien de la terre. Souvent, on lui avait parlé du clan De Nemesia. De grands sorciers comme Merlin et Rowena Serdaigle avaient fait partie de ce clan. Les De Nemesia détenaient la plus grande fortune économique mondiale, sans parler du nombre de ses membres. Et si elle avait bien compris, le garçon qui lui avait souri était un Potter, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était de la même famille que cette idiote de survivante.

- Je suis vraiment navrée de vous déranger, miss Milleur. Mais mon protégé et moi-même voudrions nous entretenir avec vous sur certains points.

Cécilia lança un regard vers le directeur qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger de son siège.

- Désolée de vous le dire, monsieur Vekman, mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec miss Milleur en privé.

Vekman sembla renfrogné de devoir laisser Sarah avec l'une des personnes les plus importantes au monde et, de ce fait, de ne pas savoir ce qui allait se dire. Mais il se leva quand même de mauvaise grâce et sortit du bureau.

Sarah fut assez contente de voir la manière avec laquelle la jeune femme avait rembarré cet abruti de directeur. Elle se tourna vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Milady, vous vouliez me parler.

Cécilia lui fit un grand sourire montrant par la-même ses dents parfaitement blanches, et répliqua :

- Je t'en supplie, appelles-moi Cécilia, je ne suis pas **si **vieille que ça.

- Excusez-moi Cécilia.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ?

- Heu… mais c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de le faire et encore moins avec une personne aussi importante que vous.

- Tutoies-moi c'est bon, et puis le nom ne fait pas la personne pas vrai Ry' ?

Harry éclata de rire.

- Heureusement non. Tu imagines si j'étais comme les autres abrutis qui m'ont engendré ?

- Si tu étais comme eux Ry' on ne se connaîtrait pas.

- Tu es de la famille de la survivante alors ? Demanda Sarah.

Harry fit une grimace de dégoût ce qui fit rire Cécilia et sourire Sarah.

- Malheureusement, oui. Je suis son frère jumeau.

Sarah parut surprise.

- Parc'qu'elle à un frère jumeau ?

- Tu as l'air vachement intéressé par le sujet toi, t'es une de ses fans ?

- Moi ? De cette idiote ? Jamais de la vie, plutôt mourir.

Le rire de Cécilia s'éleva de nouveau dans la pièce devant la mine horrifiée de la jeune fille. Elle dit alors d'une voix rassurée :

- Ouf, on est sauvé Harry. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'elle était touchée par la Potter's mania.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire à la remarque de la jeune femme.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous interrompre mais je ne pensais pas que vous soyez venu ici pour parler de mes préférences.

- Non, en effet. Harry, tu lui dis ou je m'en charge ?

- Fait-le, moi j'en connais moins que toi.

- Bien. Sarah, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent. Est-ce qu'ils savaient pourquoi elle avait vécu tout ce temps ici ? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais après les quelques paroles échangées, elle se sentais tout à fait bien avec eux et se sentait prête à leur dévoiler toute sa vie, et c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait, c'était contre sa nature de donner sa confiance ainsi.

- Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici, est-ce que vous le savez vous ? Sa voix reflétait son espoir.

- Nous le savons oui. Mais avant cela il faut que je te dise que ce n'est pas quelque chose de joyeux.

- Je m'en serais douté, je t'écoute.

- Vois-tu, tu es ici à cause d'une prophétie qui ne t'était pas destinée. Dumbledore t'a mise ici dans le but de se servir de toi une fois que tu serais en age. Il a persuadé tes parents d'avoir ta garde et t'a mise ici. Cela a été valable pour trois autres enfants que toi pour détruire un mage noir que tu dois connaître, Voldemort.

Sarah se leva d'un coup, la rage l'avait envahi, elle était ici parce qu'un vieux fou voulait faire d'elle un pion. La magie commença doucement à se concentrer autour d'elle.

Cécilia se leva et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Ne laisse pas la colère guider tes actes, tu es seule maître de ton destin.

Sarah se sentit tout d'un coup apaisée et retomba dans son siège. Harry reprit la parole :

- C'est pour cela que nous sommes là, pour que tu saches la vérité. Mais j'aimerais te faire une proposition. Vois-tu, j'ai moi même été le résultat des erreurs du vieux fou et de mes parents. De ce fait, j'ai passé cinq ans à jouer les elfes de maisons. Mais il y a de cela deux ans j'ai rencontré Cécilia et ma vie a radicalement basculé. Ce matin j'ai découvert la vérité sur mon histoire. Comme je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, j'ai décidé de prendre parti…

Harry interrompit sa phrase et regarda Cécilia, celle-ci hocha la tête pour lui donner son approbation.

- J'ai décidé de faire mon propre ordre de mon côté qui ne serait ni du côté de Dumby ni du côté de Voldy, mais bien contre les deux. Mon ordre ne répondrait à aucune justice autre que la sienne. Après avoir eu une discussion avec Cessi' qui m'a fait réfléchir je me suis dit que comme vous aviez sûrement vécu la même chose que moi, nous pouvions nous allier ensemble. Alors je te le propose, veux-tu faire partie de mon ordre ?

Sarah était sans voix. Ce garçon semblait complètement sûr de lui, il lui proposait de faire partie de son ordre et elle avait vraiment envie d'en faire partie maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité la concernant.

- Si j'accepte ton offre qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour moi ?

Ce fut Cécilia qui pris la parole cette fois :

- Si tu acceptes, tu pourras venir avec nous et quitter cet endroit, je te formerais et tu deviendras une des sorcières les plus puissante. Et comme l'a fait remarquer Harry, la justice n'aura plus aucun effet sur toi et tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, quoi qu'il t'arrive nous serons là pour te protéger. Mais bien sûr, il faudra que tu prêtes allégeance à l'ordre et je pensais à une cérémonie pour cela.

Harry hocha la tête.

Sarah réfléchit, si elle acceptait, elle pourrait partir avec eux, vivre sa vie et faire comprendre au vieux fou son erreur, c'était maintenant beaucoup plus que tentant.

- Ok, ça marche, j'accepte.

Harry fit un grand sourire tout comme Cécilia.

- Bienvenue dans notre famille recomposé alors. Bien, nous allons pouvoir partir alors, est-ce que tu as des affaires à prendre avec toi ?

- Oui. Heu, j'ai une dernière question.

- Vas-y.

- Quand je serais sortie, est-ce que je pourrais rester avec vous ? Je ne connais rien au monde extérieure et je n'ai pas trop confiance.

Le garçon la prit par les épaules.

- Bien sûr que tu restes avec nous, on allait pas te laisser partir comme ça.

Elle fit un énorme sourire.

- Bien allons affronter les bêtes.

Harry et Sarah rirent de la remarque de leur aînée.

Avant de sortir Cécilia se recomposa un visage froid et dur tout comme Harry. Sarah fut très impressionnée de voir à quel point ils savaient bien cacher leurs émotions. Cécilia tourna la poignée de porte et tous les trois sortirent du bureau.

- Monsieur le directeur, Miss Milleur vient avec nous.

* * *

Sarah sortit en courant dehors, cela faisait du bien, elle était libre, enfin libre. Elle serait toujours redevable à Harry et Cécilia pour ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Maintenant, on va en Amérique, rendre une petite visite au collège Oxford, et plus particulièrement pour voir Daniel.

Cécilia prit doucement les bras des deux enfants et ils disparurent dans un flash lumineux.

**A suivre :**


	10. Retard

Hello tous le monde, et non, je suis vraiment désolé mais ce n'est pas un chapitre --...

Je n'abandonne pas cette fic, non, non et non, rassurez-vous. C'est juste que les idées ne viennent pas en ce moment TT, en gros, syndrome de la feuille branche TT.

Je vais essayer de finir le chapitre pendant les vacances, mais je ne promet rien, vraiment désolé. De plus, en se moment, j'ai une rédaction assez grande à faire, et elle me bouffe tous mon temps.

Voilà, encore désolé.

Ensuite, je souhaite à toutes et à tous de très bonne fêtes de fin d'année, et de très bonnes vacances .

Je fini en disant que je vais peut être, et je dis bien peut être, entammer une nouvelle fic, mais çe n'est qu'un projet , voilà.

C'est tous pour le moment, mais dés que le prochain chapitre est fini, je le poste directe .

Dark Rika...


End file.
